Heretofore it has been necessary to dig a relatively wide operating trench to accomodate a man to align and connect up a newly installed installation rod segment with the previously installed rod segments and tighten them into the installation rod. This relatively wide and large operating trench necessitated a considerable disruption of the ground which in many instances is undesirable because frequently there are plantings and other obstructions in the area which of necessity must be destroyed.
In my copending application W-2493, Ser. No. 394,621 filed July 2, 1982, now Pat. No. 4,455,107. I disclosed a very narrow installation rod installing device capable of installing a pipe or cable in a very narrow operating trench, of the order of six inches wide and three to four feet deep without the necessity of digging a hole to accomodate a man to connect up the rod segments. With the advent of that invention it became necessary to devise some mechanism capable of installing and connecting up the rod segments in such a narrow and deep operating trench without the necessity of digging a wide hole at the end to accomodate a man to make the connections.